gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DAVID.EXE/Gem MOS
'''Rose Quartz (specifically Rose Quartz Facet-5 Cut-1FF) was a Homeworld Gem, and an original Gem designed by M4GM4R3 on deviantART. The information in the infobox should be relatively simple and doesn't require an explanation. The text here, above the table of contents, should simply introduce the Gem and their alignment and designer. If possible, it can include a sentence or two about who they are/what they've done. Appearance The appearance should be descriptive, detailing complexion, hairstyle/colur, eye colour, facial features, body shape, gem placement(s), and clothing. If there are any peculiar details e.g. diamond-shaped pupils, lipstick-like markings, banding, be sure to mention it. If the Gem has more than one appearance, use this paragraph to describe the general appearance, not including clothing, and separate the different appearances with level 3 headers: link of this regeneration This regeneration's clothing description. link of the more recent regeneration This regeneration's clothing description, plus changes such as complexion colour or number of limbs. Personality If possible, describe the Gem's personality, with source links in tags where necessary. More than likely, the Gem won't have any information about them at all, so simply put: Nothing is known about this Rose Quartz's personality yet. Abilities Rose Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * List fusions featuring this Gem here * Usually starts with single Gems, then double, then so on * If there are too many fusions from different sources e.g. canon/fanon/multiple, use sub-headers * If the list becomes too long and will stretch the page, wrap the section with the following: Section Title * Fusion * Fusion * Fusion * Fusion Skillset * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: If they have a known weapon/skills, list them here. DO NOT ADD EVERY ABILITY A GEM HAS TO THEIR FUSIONS IF THEY'VE NOT BEEN CONFIRMED, e.g. adding water-walking to Rainbow Quartz's abilities. If there aren't any confirmed abilities, just don't add the section. Unique Abilities * Spin Dash: These abilities are usually ones unique to that Gem/their type. Same rules from above apply. Gemology Gemstone Information * List gemology facts here * The link should usually link to an informative website such as Wikipedia, GemDat, MinDat, etc. rather than metaphysical/shopping websites ** If there aren't any informative websites available for that Gem, its okay to use a different one ** This Gemology section should take information from the website you've linked * DO NOT CHANGE THE GEMOLOGY LINK SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE WEBSITE ** '''IF THE SECTION HAS INFORMATION FROM THAT WEBSITE, DO NOT CHANGE THE LINK ** THE LINK MAY BE CHANGED ONLY IF YOU'RE ADDING GEMOLOGY FACTS FROM THE NEW WEBSITE Gemstone Gallery David Rose by M4GM4R3.png|Short description of what characters appear in this image David Rosie.png|As well as a source link if available References If you have linked anything using tags, be sure to include this section. Type to include the list. And here you type the names of the navboxes that apply to that Gem, e.g. , , and . Categories should be self-explanatory. Category:Blog posts